


To Be A Heroine

by chaoticrandomness



Series: 30 Day PMMM Ship Challenge Universe [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hitomi Shizuki makes a contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Heroine

_It’s like a dream…. a fantastical dream…._

“....you told us that we’re supposed to fight witches, but you also told us that the Red Death is a magical girl and killing innocent people…. why would she become like that?” Madoka asks, staring into her teacup.

_That’s…. quite an odd thing to be concerned about…._

 

_Then again, power corrupts and the Red Death is one of those people who went mad with power, and is using it to kill girls and blow up schools…. because she believes that she’s better than mere mortals._

_We’ve got a magical psychopath on the loose. Someone send help._

Mami’s joined Madoka in staring into her teacup, and her cat is chasing a nearby butterfly. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse a pair of silhouettes that look like a girl sitting on a bench next to a boy in a wheelchair, their hands entwined….

 

_….hey, isn’t that-_

“....I don’t know why, Madoka. All I’m saying is that it’s… not a happy thing, to spend the rest of your life as an unsung heroine….” Mami says, pulling me out of my thoughts with her wavering voice, like she’s on the verge of tears.

 

_Did she know the Red Death once? Before she become a magical girl?_

“Ah…. we’ll be here for you, Mami. No matter what happens to you, we won’t abandon you.” I say, trying to prevent her tears as her cat jumps into Madoka’s arms.

 

_….this’d be the sort of thing Sayaka would be amazing at. It should be her here, instead of me…._

“Thank you, Hitomi. I’m sorry about that…. I don’t want to lose my head in front of my new proteges, right?” she quips, grabbing our hands as she begins to smile. Somewhere in the distance, I hear what sounds like a girl’s screams.

 

_You shouldn’t worry about that. Sayaka’s fine and Kyousuke’s fine…. and they don’t need you._

* * *

 

“....should we tell Sayaka about this, Hitomi?” Madoka asks as we walk back home.

 

“I don’t want to bother her, so we probably shouldn’t.” I impulsively blurt out.

_Really?! Mami’s just offered you two the chance to catch the TA Academy bomber, which is going to save hundreds of lives…. Sayaka’s the perfect person for this job, and you’re the square peg in the round hole._

_Your jealousy causes death, Hitomi._

 

“I mean, she’s already busy with school and taking care of Kyousuke, so I see where you’re coming from, but it just sounds like the sort of thing she’d be good at…. and Hitomi, what would you wish for?” Madoka answers, grabbing my hand and beginning to speed up a bit.

 

_For the people I love to love me. But that’s selfish and disturbing._

I’m silent for the rest of our journey home, mindlessly listening to Madoka ramble on and on about which wishes would help the most people. She drops me off with a smile, and I impulsively rush into the piano room, my fingers filled with madness.

 

* * *

 

_Kyousuke,_

_Remember that time I told you about my desire to accompany you on piano? Or maybe I told Sayaka, I can’t remember…. either way, I do wish to play with you, but…._

_“.....I told you not to interact with Mami Tomoe, Hitomi! The Red Death’s going to kill you!” someone screams._

_Somehow, my previous vision of a concert hall denatures into a labyrinth filled with clockwork gears, a beautiful girl with long black hair in purple dragging me through the maze…._

_“Who are you?! What are you doing?!” I exclaim, as she elegantly leads me to our destination…. wherever it is._

_“.....my name is Homura Akemi, and I have to save Madoka’s life.” she answers, as a sea of television screens form around us, displaying images of Mami and Sayaka and Madoka and girls I can’t recognize fighting witches…._

_“.....I can only interact with you two in this form. My body cannot move of its own volition.” she quips, suddenly melting away in a sea of violet blood as a sea of redheaded girls with no faces surround me…._

_A red-haired girl wielding a spear stands behind the army, smiling like a madwoman._

_“Kill.” she orders._

_But, I’m not the one standing in their midst. Madoka’s replaced me…. and she’s lying on a funeral pyre surrounded by snow…. and she’s getting up off the pyre, but it’s not her, it’s a white-clothed goddess….._

_“You have 24 hours to confess, okay?” I say, but it’s not me, it’s another me who’s talking to Sayaka…._

_Kyousuke’s cello surrounds me at her funeral._

_And someone is calling my name._

 

“Hitomi?!” Mami exclaims, causing me to open my eyes and realize that I’ve somehow fallen asleep on top of my piano during my practice session…. and that she’s not in my piano room.

 

_I’m going insane. Why else would I visualize all this madness? Someone help me…._

“....shouldn’t we tell her that once discovering the world of magical girls, you become telepathically bonded to all of the other ones? Unfortunately, many of them never find out about this marvelous fact….” a high-pitched voice says, which I feel like is her cat….

 

_….who isn’t actually a cat, but a creature that grants wishes to girls…._

“Anyways, I’m coming over, and that’s Kyuubey, who you also know as my cat.” Mami says.

 

“Why?” I ask, adjusting the sheet music on the piano.

 

“...because you remind me of myself when I was younger. Who did you lose?” she answers.

 

* * *

 

Mami shows up at my house with a picnic basket full of sweet. Somehow, something about her presence causes me to spill out everything that’s happened between Sayaka and Kyousuke and myself….

 

_If she’s linked to your mind, then she knows everything. So does Madoka._

_Why would I equal idiotic love to the loss of her entire family?_

“.....Hitomi, why do you think that I’d dislike you over this?” she says, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“You’ve lost so much more than I have, so I don’t have a right-” I begin, before she passes me a tart.

 

“I used to believe that about myself as well. I could’ve died, yet I was alive…. so what right did I have to complain about not saving my parents? I used to love someone, and I lost her too, but I still loved…. so what gave me the right to feel loss when she was still alive?” she says, staring into my eyes.

 

_I want to believe you. But you’re a heroine of justice…. and I’m nothing. Just a bit-character solely colored by jealousy._

I’m about to say something when she jumps out of her chair and runs out the door.

 

_Mami, I’m sorry. I really want to spend more time with you and get to know you better and become friends with you…._

* * *

 

_“If you don’t make a wish by the end of today, we’re leaving you alone, Hitomi.”_

_“You have to become a magical girl to be a good person.”_

_“You know too much. The Red Death wants you, Hitomi.”_

I’m dreaming again, dreaming of a cat named Amy who Madoka saved the life of and an army of silvery-green clones of myself…. who turn into silvery-blue clones of Kyousuke.

_“.....tell me, who am I without this hand? Tell me, should I just die?”_

_“What’s the point in me being alive if I can’t do anything useful to this world?”_

_“Why am I alive, if that only means I’ll spend the rest of my life chained to others as a parasite?”_

There’s a part of me that wants to say that this makes no sense, for he’s still capable of using his hands and that he seems happy with Sayaka…. but it’s something selfless I can do, the price I pay for helping Mami and Madoka catch the Red Death and kill witches….

 

“....don’t you want to do something selfless and stop brooding, Hitomi?” Kyuubey asks, materializing out of nowhere and licking my hand.

 

_Yes. Yes, I do._

“I wish to heal Kyousuke’s paralysis….” I answer, paradoxically falling over the piano as energy flows through my veins, a smile appearing on my face.

  



End file.
